


Addict

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Feelings, Felching, Hand Jobs, M/M, read the tags and know what they mean!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux swallows, his stiff collar shifting with his bobbing Adam's apple. He's trying to focus on keeping eye contact, as much he can with Kylo's eyes obscured from view. A light sweat dampens his forehead, a rare departure from Hux's usually impeccable disposition.</p>
<p>The General's heart rate is up, increasing with every moment that Kylo doesn't deign to reply.</p>
<p>Kylo isn't sure when he first picked up on it. Not at the beginning, at least not immediately, but he <i>should</i> have. The signs were all there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! This fic involves things that were in the butt ending up in the mouth, and if this grosses you out, then turn around right now! However, there is no scat.
> 
> You have been warned!
> 
> If you are as filthy as I am, then come on it, the door is wide open.

Kylo feels Hux's nearing presence long before he enters the bridge. He turns towards the door, peering through the slit of his mask to watch Hux's purposeful stride down the command walkway. His steps are tempered, yet Kylo easily senses a lurking agitation.

"Ren," Hux says when he stops in front of Kylo, just short of what Hux would consider an inappropriate invasion of personal space, a boundary that Kylo does not concern himself with.

Hux swallows, his stiff collar shifting with his bobbing Adam's apple. He's trying to focus on keeping eye contact, as much he can with Kylo's eyes obscured from view. A light sweat dampens his forehead, a rare departure from Hux's usually impeccable disposition.

The General's heart rate is up, increasing with every moment that Kylo doesn't deign to reply.

Kylo isn't sure when he first picked up on it. Not at the beginning, at least not immediately, but he _should_ have. The signs were all there.

 

_"I want to taste you," Hux says. He's presses against Kylo, fingering the ribbing of Kylo's tunic. Hux is hard, his jodhpurs doing very little to hide his arousal, not that Hux is trying._

_The fingers trail down Kylo's chest, bumping across every raised ridge until they are near the heat of his groin. Hux's intent is rapidly made clear as his fingers probe their way under Kylo's waistband. Kylo gasps softly as Hux's bare digits rifle through his pubic hair and run the hard length of his very interested cock. He gasps again when Hux's thumb smears the precum collecting at the head._

_Kylo rolls his hips into the touch, expecting more, but Hux withdraws his hand. He raises it to his mouth, wrapping his lips around his thumb. His eyes close as if he's sampling some rare delicacy, not the salty fluid of Kylo's arousal._

 

"Do you need something, General?" Kylo asks.

Hux's face twitches minutely. He won't ask Kylo here, on the bridge. It's certainly a line he hasn't crossed before, though desperate times call for desperate measures.

"You're leaving soon," Hux says. "With your Knights."

"Indeed."

They watch each other silently.

A quivering lip, facial muscles straining to maintain an impassive expression, hair subtly out of place, a hint of a sweaty odour -- did Hux even shower this morning?

Hux breathes in, puffing up his chest to project a fresh false confidence. "I would like to speak to you about your mission. Privately."

A pitifully cliche approach.

"My mission with the Knights is none of your concern," Kylo replies coolly.

Hux's face falls in apparent shock at the failure of his bluff. His lips tighten, then his mouth opens as if to speak, freezing in place as Hux is paralysed with indecision. How far is he willing to go?

 

_"Enough of this," Kylo says, grasping Hux's hands and interrupting them from their now well-practiced manoeuvres._

_Hux looks up at him from his knees below, brow furrowed. Questioning._

_"Let me fuck you."_

_Kylo reasons that it's better to be upfront about what he wants than end another sexual encounter with both of them still mostly clothed and Hux between his legs. If Hux rejects the proposal, so be it._

_He doesn't reject it. He shrugs nonchalantly and says, "I suppose that's fine."_

_Hux is good in bed. Very active, which eases the concern brought on by his earlier lack of enthusiasm. However, Kylo is tired of being the passive partner. He wants to_ fuck _, so he lifts Hux off and swiftly flips him over, sliding back into Hux's more than willing hole. Hux groans as Kylo takes hold of his hips, driving into him from behind at the pace_ he _wants._

_"Tell me when you're about to come," Hux gasps out._

_Kylo grunts in acknowledgement, taking Hux's request as an invitation to forgo a reach-around. He goes for it, the sound of flesh slapping on flesh echoing through the room and spurring him on. "I'm close," Kylo pants when he's several strokes away from his climax._

_Immediately, Hux pulls away form him. Kylo is about to protest, but a split second later, Hux's lips are wrapped around the head of his cock, his hands are caressing Kylo's balls, and his dick is going deeper, deeper--_

_When Kylo feels the constriction of Hux's throat around the tip of his cock, he hits the point of no return. He tries to fuck into Hux's throat, but Hux doesn't let him, instead pulling back and suckling on the head while his hand works Kylo's shaft. The unexpected change sets Kylo off, and moments later he is spilling into Hux's wet mouth. Before Kylo has a chance to come down from the high, Hux pulls off and starts licking him clean, reverently and without an iota of concern for where Kylo's dick had been immediately prior to Hux's mouth._

 

Hux's expression of incredulity at being denied is quickly replaced with frustration and then anger. "You _know_ what this is about," he utters between clenched teeth. " _Don't be so difficult._ "

Kylo wants to laugh. "I'm merely following protocol, General."

He's incensed now, having the Order's own rules and regulations thrown back in his face. His pale complexion reddens, and Kylo thinks that Hux is going to lose his nerve and storm off, but he doesn't. Hux closes his eyes, takes a breath, and suddenly he is tenuously composed.

"I would like to privately speak to you about a personal matter."

That's more than he ever got from Hux before.

"Fine," Kylo says curtly.

Hux turns and Kylo follows him, both men walking wordlessly until they reach the confines of Hux's private rooms.

The facade crumbles as soon as the door closes behind them.

"You'll be gone for at least fourteen cycles!" Hux blurts out. "And you wouldn't let me near you for the last three!"

Hux is presenting anger, but is projecting fear, anxiety, and _intense_ craving. Kylo was truly an idiot not to notice for so long. If he had, he would have nipped the problem in its bud and taken control over the situation, not let himself get played so thoroughly.

"So what?" Kylo snaps back. "You want one more hit before I go?"

Hux reacts as if slapped. "Ren, it's not just that," he pleads. "I--"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses." Kylo has all the evidence he needs, and nothing Hux says can distract him from it. "There are tens of thousands of people on this ship. I'm sure you can get what you want from one of them in my absence."

With that, Kylo charges away to his command shuttle. He deliberately ignores anything radiating from Hux. He thought he would feel vindicated to see Hux beg, but Hux's slight is still too fresh. It's fortuitous that he has a mission to escape to. He would use the time to get over Hux, and Hux could do whatever it is he did to get his kicks before they ever hooked up.

Except he can't.

Even deep in space, with his Knights in tow, Kylo can't stop thinking about the smooth feel of Hux's skin, or his gentle snore after falling asleep once he had his fill of Kylo, or the heat of Hux's body entwined in his own, or the scent of his hair. And yes, he misses the blow jobs. Stars, he misses the blow jobs.

 

_"You know," Hux says while playfully tracing his fingers over the contours of Kylo's abs, "now that you have me around, I can take care of things for you."_

_Kylo opens his eyes, breaking his blissful post-orgasmic rest to make sense of Hux's offer. "What do you mean?"_

_"At the start of your cycle, or at the end, if you feel the need..." Hux trails off as his fingers tangle in Kylo's pubic hair. "Message me. I'll take care of it for you."_

_This time, Kylo gets it. He wonders what this is, what Hux wants in exchange for this service of his._

 

Hux sends him messages. They are long-winded, apologetic _essays_ about his dependency, and how he doesn't want Kylo for that alone. Kylo doesn't respond. He doesn't know how. After receiving several progressively more expository and sentimental essays from Hux, the communication stops with an open invitation to resume their relationship when Kylo returns.

Perhaps it's more vindictiveness than indecision that keeps Kylo from responding to Hux until two cycles before his return, when he sends, _Meet me in my quarters at 20:00._

Kylo has just enough time to shower and shave before Hux is at his door. Kylo opens it and Hux walks in. His steps are tentative and he fidgets with his hands behind his back, hidden under his greatcoat. Kylo resists embracing him. He's not ready to. Not yet.

"How did you get your fix before I came along?" Kylo asks.

There is no venom in Kylo's tone. Regardless, Hux winces. "There is a place," he answers frankly. "On the _Finalizer_. It's relatively anonymous."

Kylo steps closer to Hux, so they are toe to toe. Hux's eyes dart around before fixing themselves on Kylo's chest. "Did you go there while I was gone?"

Hux shakes his head. "Of course not. I--" He glances up at Kylo, meeting his gaze briefly before lowering it again. "It's different with you. Better. I can never go back to _that_. Not now."

It's then that Kylo decides to give it another chance. He's willing to indulge Hux, as long as Hux doesn't just see him as a _source_ to sate his obvious addiction. Kylo tilts Hux's chin up with two gloved fingers, forcing Hux to make eye contact. "I'll give you what you need, General," Kylo says softly. "But you'll have to work for it."

Hux's eyes light up. "Yes," he rushes to say. "Of course."

"Good," Kylo says. He leans in the short distance between them and places a chaste kiss on Hux's lips. They are as soft as he remembers. He wants to linger, but he resists stubbornly. He separates from Hux once again and turns away. "Come," he says, walking to his bedroom, and Hux is instantly at his heels.

Kylo flops onto his bed, propping himself up with two pillows while Hux stands next to the bed awkwardly, as if unsure of whether Kylo really invited him in or not.

"Strip."

Hux removes everything, item by item, until his clothing is all folded on a chair and he is naked. Kylo motions him to get into bed. He climbs over until he's straddling Kylo, who is wearing nothing more than a simple robe. Kylo allows himself a little more now, running his hands up Hux's thighs. He realises how much he missed the sensation of Hux's fine hairs under his palms. He lets his hands roam, cupping Hux's butt cheeks, rubbing his soft belly, and finally coaxing Hux's cock to life. Hux seems surprised at the attention, as if he didn't expect _this_ to be what Kylo meant by "working for it".

Hux's hands are free, and Kylo can see him trying to resist fidgeting again.

"It's okay," says Kylo. "You can touch me."

Immediately, Hux's hands are on him, unclasping his robe. It's obvious that he's trying not to linger his focus on Kylo's cock, but the desire to touch it and to suck it are so strong that Kylo reads the feelings from him effortlessly. Eager to move the proceedings forward, Kylo fishes out a tube of lube from under a pillow and passes it to Hux.

"Get yourself ready for me," he says.

By the time Hux coats his fingers in lube and reaches around behind him, Kylo is almost painfully hard. The tiny grunt that Hux makes when he pushes his fingers inside of himself goes straight to his groin, and he's suddenly impatient for the warm, wet tightness of Hux's ass. Kylo helps him along, idly stroking Hux's dick which now stands at full attention.

Soon, Hux is ready. He pours lube onto Kylo's cock and spreads it around before slowly lowering himself onto it. He manages only the head at first. His face contorts in discomfort, but as he gradually moves himself up and down, his jaw goes slack and his eyelids droop. Kylo savours every expression, every little twitch. He reaches up to tweak Hux's small pink nipples and Hux whines as Kylo pinches them, increasing the speed of his strokes. Soon, he's slamming down onto Kylo with all his weight, panting and straining with the exercise.

It's too good for Kylo to keep playing stoic. He grabs Hux by the waist and thrusts into him, faster than Hux's original pace. Finally, _finally_ he's going to get what he wants. Hux is practically a rag doll in Kylo's hands, moaning and grunting as Kylo has his way with him. When the moans unmistakably turn into an audible "Ren", Kylo comes deep inside the tight confines of Hux's body.

Hux realises with horror what happened. He stares at Ren, wanting to ask why, but clearly unable to.

"I told you," Kylo says, catching his breath. "You have to work for it today."

He wonders if Hux will go through with it, though not seriously doubting that he would.

Hux swallows and then lifts himself off. There's only a little bit of come on the head of Hux's cock, meaning the rest is inside. Hux glances at Kylo accusingly, but doesn't hesitate to reach back and slide a finger inside himself. When he withdraws it, it's wet and shiny, and Kylo can't tell if that's semen or lubricant or both. Hux stares at it for a moment and then pushes it into his mouth. His countenance changes from suspiciousness to absolute ecstasy, and soon he reaches behind again for more.

"You won't get it all like that," Kylo says.

Hux knows, probably, since it's obvious. He nods and reaches behind again. Kylo watches the muscles of his abdomen tense as he strains slightly. When he brings his hand around again, it's cupping one or two teaspoons of pearly white fluid. Hux studies it for a moment, then looks at Kylo. He takes a deep breath, then dips his tongue into it. His breath hitches as he makes contact, and soon he's licking and licking. Kylo wraps his hand around Hux's cock, stroking it gently, but firmly. Hux licks his entire palm clean before going back for more. There isn't as much in his second helping, but Hux approaches it with no less enthusiasm. When he's done, he stares at Kylo, panting, shocked at his own debauchery.

"I'm sure you can get a little more if you try," Kylo says. As soon as the sentence rolls off Kylo's tongue, Hux's eyes roll back and he comes into Kylo's hand.

While Hux is still breathless, Kylo lifts his hand to his mouth, tasting Hux's seed.

"I don't see the appeal," he says, wiping the remainder on the sheets. "But if this is what you want, then I'll keep giving it you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting on a bus last weekend, and the thought "What if Hux was addicted to Kylo's come?" popped into my mind, and here we are.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
